


Good Morning Sunshine

by Anime_aesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_aesthetic/pseuds/Anime_aesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot fluff of established relationship KageHina waking up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for valentines day to get myself hyped up to cosplay KageHina with my friend. This is just a really short fluffy fic.

Getting to sleep in on the weekends is always something to look forward to. Instead of being greeted by an alarm clock and a still dark sky, you get to wake up to sun shining through your window and softly lighting your room. Kageyama’s dark blue eyes adjusted to the light as he slowly blinked himself awake.  The sight of the person beside him however, could outshine the sun any day.

The sight of his best friend, his _boyfriend_ , laying in his bed on a lazy Saturday morning was definitely something he’d want to get used to.  Kageyama shifted onto his side, watching Hinata’s chest rise and fall, how his unruly orange hair resembled fire against the blue pillow beneath him, how his soft lips rested ever so slightly parted as if waiting for his prince to come wake him with true love’s kiss.

Hinata felt a calloused hand run gently up his chest, stopped once it reached his jaw, as he was woken up by his setter’s lips on his.

“Good morning sunshine.”  Kageyama whispered on Hinata’s lips before realizing how embarrassing and cheesy his line was, a blush reached his cheeks.  Golden eyes met midnight as a pink flushed over his cheeks as well.

“Good morning.”  Hinata couldn’t help but smile madly and wrap his arms around his boyfriend.  How long has he waited for this moment?  It was just last summer where they were at training camp trying not to kill each other, all while trying not to kiss each other either.  With school out for summer and their parents being away, they finally got a night to be together as the other’s boyfriend.  A ghost of a smile flashed across Hinata’s lips as he remembered last night, his body still felt slightly sore, but that didn’t matter when he was nuzzling his head into his setters chest, planting kissing along the way up to his lips once more.  Both agreed they loved waking up to the sun together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More volleybaes and other trash anime on my blog  
> animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com


End file.
